Born for This
by AthenaRowena
Summary: Boston,1725. Isabella Swan falls ill and is turned by someone looking for a companion, but it's not the vampire you're all thinking of. This follows the life of Bella Swan as she travels through a history full of adventure and love.possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So I got the idea for this in the middle of U.S. History the other day (weird I know) and the ideas just keep coming to me. I'm a HUGE history dork so there may be some instances in this story that include major historic events (but I promise to not make them boring). I already have a few awesome ideas for where I want this story to go so read and let me know what you think =]**__

_**Boston 1725**_

**BPOV**

I was dying, I knew it.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I live in Boston with my father, Charles Swan. He is a lawyer, just as his father was before him. Our family had been in Boston for as long as the city had existed, and before that the Swans haled from Plymouth. My mother was Renee Swan, but she died during childbirth. I was raised solely by my father and he treated me as if I were the most precious jewel in the world. By the time I was sixteen, my father had refused almost ten men who had asked for my hand in marriage. Apparently I was a desirable young woman, though I never understood why. I had long, plain brown hair that was usually in tangled waves. My plain brown eyes held no special twinkle that I could see. I was a scrawny, pale young thing. I did not have much of a bust, nor did I possess those soft womanly curves. Still, despite my own view of myself, I would see the men who would watch me as I walked down the street. Whenever this happened, my cheeks would ignite, creating deep blush.

Just weeks before my 17th birthday, I was struck ill with a fever. My father spent as many hours as he could at my bedside. He had several doctors in to treat me, but it always seemed as if nothing worked. I would sleep for days on end, always waking shivering in a cold sweat. My father never knew, but sometimes I could hear him weep for me at night.

After the first week of my sickness, father hired a sick nurse by the name of Catherine Webber. She was a nice woman, pleasantly plump with rosy cheeks and warm brown eyes. She spoke to me in a low, soothing voice while she cared for me. She'd tell me stories and read books to me as best she could. She had instantly become like a mother to me.

I was having another episode of sleep when I had the strangest of dreams. A beautiful man with shiny, black hair stood above me. His skin was so pale it almost seemed as though it sparkled and there was a kind smile pulling at his full lips. His eyes glowed red and only seemed to add to his absolute perfection.

"Hello my dear. I've been looking for you." When he spoke, his voice sounded far away, as if he didn't belong in my dream. But even then, I could hear the honey-like texture of his voice. My fever pushed a pathetic sounding whimper through my lips.

"Do not worry my child; I'm going to make it all better." As he faded from my dream, I felt my body being surrounded by an icy chill. I could feel the wind whipping through my limp hair and someone's even breathing above me. The wind finally stopped and the burn of a thousand fires ignited within me.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (and encourage me to write more) =]**

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

It seemed as though a hundred years had passed before the fire finally began to recede from my limbs. My heart began to race, faster and faster until I feared it may explode. And then, my heart stopped and all was silent. I figured I was in heaven now, about to be greeted by the mother I had never met. I was sure I had died when my heart ceased to beat. I opened my eyes, not knowing what to expect, and saw nothing but the tops of trees and the dark night sky alight with billions of stars. Everything was so perfectly clear. I could see each individual leaf on every one of the trees that towered over me. I took a deep breath and was immediately hit with dozens of different scents. The one that stood out the most was one that smelled of citrus and rose petals. I slowly sat up, looking through the trees ahead of me.

"Hello my dear." I moved so rapidly that a second I didn't even realize I had budged. I lowered into a defensive crouch, snarling at the man in front of me. Since when did I _snarl_? I instantly recognized the man as the one from my dream. His hands were raised, palms out in a surrendering gesture.

"Relax my child. I mean you no harm." His voice held that same honey-like quality it had had in my dream.

"Who are you?" I asked. I gasped at the sound of my voice. It was no longer the premature squeak of a young teenage girl, but a soothing sound that twinkled like bells that could have lulled even the most restless child to sleep.

"My name is Samson Martin. What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan." I answered, still amazed with the sound of my voice.

"Ah, the perfect name for you my beauty." He said with a soft smile.

"Am I dead?" this question made him chuckle slightly.

"No little one, you are not dead. At least not in the sense you are thinking. I saved you from that wretched fever."

"But how? None of father's doctors could cure me." This elicited a hearty laugh from my new acquaintance.

"Darling, I am nothing close to a doctor. I am but a humble vampire." He said with a cheeky smile and a deep bow, his long hair brushing against the ground.

"I'm sorry? Vampire?" I asked, now positive this man must be insane.

"Yes my dear, vampire. I am one, and now you are too. You see, I have been all alone for close to 200 years and I was in dire need of a companion. I have been keeping an eye on you for a little while. When I knew there was no chance of you getting better, it was all about waiting for the opportune time to make my move."

"But, why me?" that was the only question that had come to mind.

"I have a special gift for seeing the potential in people and I can see that you are capable of great things. You my beauty are one of a kind." He said, raising his hand to stroke my cheek softly. I waited for the blush to come rushing to my cheeks but it never did.

"So you made me a vampire?"

"Yes. I bit you and my venom changed you for three days, and now you are just like me, frozen in this picture of youthful beauty."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I was frozen in the 22 year old version of myself." The burn in my throat that had started the minute I had woken was getting to be unbearable. Without even realizing, I had brought my hand to my neck.

"Oh how could I have forgotten, of course you must hunt. You must be parched!" Samson said with a look of concern flashing in his eyes. When he actually mentioned my thirst out loud, the fire in my throat kicked up another level.

"I'm sure we can find a stream for me to drink from somewhere around here." I said, looking around, again Samson chuckled.

"My dear, we do not drink water, we drink blood." I was sure he could see the hesitant look on my face. "Do not worry, I will teach how to hunt efficiently and without raising suspicion, but since this is your first meal, there is no telling what damage you may cause. You are to wait here and I will bring you something delicious." I nodded.

"I mean it Isabella; you are not to move from this spot, do you understand?" I nodded once more, rooting myself to the spot. "I will see if I can fetch you some appropriate clothing as well. I will be back soon." I nodded and in the blink of an eye he was gone, leaving only a slight gust of wind in his wake. I sat on a rock, listening to the sounds of the woods around me. I had been sitting for what felt like an hour when Samson came back with two things slung over his shoulders. The larger of the two I discovered was an unconscious young man. I was hit with his scent and felt my mouth pool with venom and I breathed him in.

"He's all yours my child." I felt slightly guilty, but that soon disappeared as soon as I sunk my razor sharp teeth into the fragile skin of the man's neck where his pulse was most noticeable. His blood was like nothing I had even tasted and I couldn't stop myself even if I had wanted to. He tasted like every wonderful taste in the world, all combined into one easy flowing liquid, soothing the burn in my throat. When I was sure I had gotten every last drop from the man's body, I let it drop to the ground, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth delicately. The contradiction of my previous actions made Samson's musical laughter ring through the trees.

"Very good Isabella. Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you Samson." I said politely. He took the other object that had been slung over his shoulder and I realized it was a dress equipped with a stay and petticoat. The gown was a beautiful blue color that shimmered in the light of the moon.

"This color will look beautiful with your skin my darling." Samson said as he helped lace up my stay and lifted the petticoat followed by the gown over my head, smoothing it down.

"There are no shoes." I observed, looking around.

"Oh you won't need them my love." He said, running a small comb through my thick hair until the tangles were gone. "Simply beautiful." he whispered in my ear and I turned to smile at him.

"Now one thing you must always remember my dear is once you are finished with your meal, you must set fire to the body. We cannot have someone finding him and raising suspicion." I nodded in understanding. Samson was clearly a wilderness man by the way he was able to light a fire so quickly. The smell of burning flesh filled my nose as I stood, mesmerized by the flames.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, looking up into the glowing red eyes of my companion.

"Anywhere we wish to my child. We do not have the restraints of humanity holding us down any longer." Samson said with a smile paired with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"May we go to Philadelphia? Father promised he would take me for my birthday, but we never got to go. I've always wanted to see it." I asked with a hesitant, sad smile as I remembered my father. He would be heartbroken that I was gone.

"I will go wherever you wish my darling." Samson said softly, as if he could sense my sadness.

"Do you have a coach? Or horses?" I asked. Samson shook his head with a chuckle.

"No my dear Isabella, we do not need such means of transportation. We can simply run." He must have caught the puzzled expression on my face for he elaborated. "We have inhuman speed, as well as beauty." He said.

I tested my speed out, lifting my skirt a little so as not to trip. Before I could even think of running around our clearing I had already made the journey and was standing in front of a now grinning Samson. I returned his smile with a large one of my own and we both broke into a fierce run. Samson led the way as I did not know which direction Philadelphia lie in. As we ran, we passed by a small brook and I paused.

I walked over to look into the water and gasped. Samson had been right, I was simply beautiful, there were no other words to describe me. The curves I had always wanted now shaped my frame. Though my waist was still as tiny as ever, my chest had grown to the perfect size to fit my gorgeously pale body. My face was smooth and free of any blemish and looked as though it were made of marble. My hair was no longer a limp, tangled mess but flawless waves of thick, lush mahogany hair. The reddish tint of my hair only helped to enhance the beauty of my glowing red eyes.

"You are a work of art my dear." Samson said from beside me.

"Thank you." I responded quietly. He pulled on my hand gently and we resumed our run down to the city of Philadelphia.


	3. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I know you were all hoping for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint. I hate giving author's notes as much as I hate reading them so just bear with me. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no idea junior year was gonna be this stressful and time consuming. Luckily the bulk of my extra curriculars are over for the year so I should have more time to dedicate to you, my loyal readers.**

**I'm really sorry it's been so long especially since some of my stories haven't been updated since the summer. Writers block has been a massive setback for me. I keep getting awesome ideas for new stories, but none for my pre-existing stories. I'm trying to work through it to give you people what you want and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**xoxo~AthenaRowena**


End file.
